The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to incorporating memory buffers to store data generated by a monitoring application of a computing system.
System and application monitoring products are the foundation of business service management for end-to-end information technology (IT) service automation. Monitoring products ensure the computing systems hosting the applications of a customer and the hosted application of the customer both run well and are under control. A monitoring function may be highly tunable to allow for the monitoring of issues such as: network performance, improvements to applications as part of a development life-cycle, appropriate levels of detail, etc. Some businesses and IT organizations configure monitoring products for a customer. Other businesses utilize an “as a Service” business model, in which a customer purchases and installs monitoring services without the intervention of a system administrator.
Customers expect efficient monitoring. Monitoring should be scalable and timely. In addition, monitoring should minimally impact the system resources (e.g., persistent storage space) for which a customer pays. Various aspects of a system and/or of an application may be monitored, such as: intrusion detection, resource utilization, application utilization, quality-of-service, network traffic, demand spikes, etc. Monitoring information may be stored as records in a database and/or in log files.
In addition to monitoring products and services, a customer can utilize real-time and/or long-term analytics on the computing system producing the monitoring information, as opposed to communicating the monitoring information to another computing system (e.g., in-house) and analyzing the monitoring data off line. Examples of real-time analysis of monitoring information include load balancing and fraud prevention.